Hogwarts: A History
by RiddleTwins
Summary: The Story following the lives of the Hogwarts founders.
1. Chapter 1: The Decision

Hogwarts: A History : The Decision

 **Disclaimer:** I am not, no matter how much I dream of it J. and do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is Mamie writing this fan fiction, and yes the title is a play on the book "Hogwarts: A History" but no it is not in anyway about the same things (I think). It is merely about the Hogwarts founders. I hope you enjoy!

…

 _In a place not far from London and beyond the muggle eye, dwells a castle most will recognise, a school to learn magic, but not just any school but the school. Hogwarts. A school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and here our story starts with the four talented friends each with a different heart._

 _Rowena Ravenclaw, a woman with strife and wisdom beyond, she wishes to teach the intellect of sorcery to those with a ready mind._

 _Godric Gryffindor, a man beyond measures of greatness and stealth, but a man of bravery, in which he values the greatest, to be the best is to be the best with him, and there is no other way than to fight the fiercest in battles and win only one way._

 _Salazar Slytherin, a man worthy of many and talented beyond more, but picky he is, and blood values more, only the purest in genes shall pass this great test but those with cunning ambition shall pass better than the rest._

 _Now Helga Hufflepuff, a kind woman's soul, she cared none-the-less, so as magic possessed and that matters all, and so she took the rest and taught them what she knows._

 _But forever a quarrel arose in the friends, and bickering now and forever rang through the halls…_

Now up upon the hill were stood the school, the founders four, were holding a meeting on their different opinions.

'He's always late,' muttered a beautiful women with grey dazzling eyes, though they looked as though a glare with them could pierce a soul. She had long brown hair tied to the back of her head in the shape of a crown, ringlets were falling from the tight bun and falling down her stunning face. Her cheek-bones were prominent and stood out in her face.

'Be patient Rowena, give him time, he'll have a proper excuse….This time.' Said a plump witch her wavy blonde hair was everywhere it had twigs sticking from every end, she was twiddling with her thumbs, not even looking to whom she was addressing.

'Well, he better! Last was _hardly_ suitable!' Rowena Ravenclaw snapped. She was sitting oddly in her throne, her back was so straight anyone would have thought a stick had been permanently wedged in her deep sea blue gown.

At that moment the doors burst open and a thin wizard stepped into the hall. He had a pointed chin and greying hair, lines had etched along his face giving the impression of ageing, yet the warlock was quite young. He was wearing dress-robes of pine green and brown leather boots to the end of his knees, he was sporting a look that could kill, his cheek-bones more prominent than Rowena's, but his were in a poorly way as though he had lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time. He glided silently to the throne closest to the right. He stared at the other founders idly, his face expressionless.

'Well? Where were you?' Rowena said, trying unsuccessfully to keep her voice in its usual calm tone. 'I assume you have a reasonable ex-'

A wizard who had kept out of the previous conversation interrupted her, 'we do not need to know what _he-'_ he sent a disgusted look at the new comer _, '-_ has been doing with his spare time. We have more important business to attend to.' He held up a hand to silence her as she had attempted to open her mouth to protest. The wizard had light-brown hair to his shoulders, stubble on his chin and an athletic build. He was sitting in the chair beside the other man, but his robes were a deep crimson.

'Fine! Then I shall bring the conversation to where it ended yesterday, There is no way-' she snapped her fingers rather vigorously and continued '-that we are _only_ accepting those of pure blood!' Rowena looked furious in the couple of seconds it had taken her to say the sentence her face had reddened three shades darker.

'That is hardly better than what you were proposing,' The plump witch had lifted her head from looking at her thumbs and was now staring at Rowena a frown sliding across her face, her dirty blonde hair had fallen over her shoulders and was covering half her face creating a scary shadow. 'Intelligence should _never_ separate children!' When she glanced at the man with shoulder length hair and saw his face gleaming and said, ' _nor_ by bravery, Godric! They should live together and work together!'

'Then, may I ask, Helga, how do you propose this is to become the best wizarding school of the ages?' Rowena had fallen back into her snappy voice over-pronouncing all her words, her face was still growing redder and her fists were clenching and un-clenching.

'Well, Rowena, I have just told you! Our school will be successful due to our understanding of individuality and working together!' The plump witch, who's name had been announced Helga slumped back into her thrown, started twiddling with her thumbs again, she was beaming, she seemed to think she had won them over.

'Well,' Rowena started with a strong hint of sarcasm stinging her voice. 'That _does_ sound tempting…But…Due to me not agreeing with you…I have to, well, _disagree_ with you.' She too smiled slightly also thinking she had won the argument.

'I must say, Helga has a point, my dear Rowena, see if we bring into the school, everyone, then I guarantee, some will posses those qualities in which we endear most. Some shall not, but, they none-the-less shall be gifted with magic beyond measure.' He stopped to raise a hand to Rowena again to stop himself from being interrupted. 'Because if we are as powerful as we say we are, then no matter the traits of our students we should succeed to teaching them well.' Godric rested his arms and stared intently at Rowena as though daring her to protest.

Rowena stared back at him, she had a pained expression. She opened her mouth once or twice but closed it again, anyone witnessing this would be able to tell her mind was arguing with herself. She kept shaking her head slightly and twitching her eyes. Finally after a couple of uncomfortable minutes she took her gaze from him and stared straight ahead, clearly she did not want to look at him as she said, 'I agree with you, although I don't want to, I cannot deny the logic behind your argument.' She glanced at him nodded her head slightly and looked away.

'So, Godric? Are my ears deceiving me? Or are you allowing yourself to teach students that do not live up to your bravery standards?' Helga said, letting her hands droop and hit her lap she looked up, he face was determined not to look surprised. As her body had abandoned her thumb fiddling she began to tap her feet together.

'Yes, Helga, I am. Although an idea has occurred to me and I have not yet finished.' He got to his feet faced his fellow founders and continued, 'We each have a preferable student genre, and I am sure we have different teaching methods. So, what if we each choose a group of students - from the bundle we are handed - that we believe posses our favourite qualities, these students will become our class in which we teach all the ways of magic! They shall be called our "houses" each will be named by our surnames.' He looked to see their expressions. The pointed face wizard looked bored, but you could tell a sense of understanding was passing through him and he was agreeing, Rowena was nodding her face had returned to its normal colour however Helga, he was not sure she seemed to be nodding then stopping and then she squinted her eyes into somewhat of a frown.

'Well? What do you think?' Godric uttered slightly impatiently as it had been minutes since he had started on his idea.

'Well, I think it's great!' Rowena beamed.

'I'm not sure…I suppose it would complicate things less…' Helga was biting her lip and her head was resting on her head.

'Salazar?' Rowena asked, she was looking at the pointed faced wizard who looked up.

'Yes, yes all seems fine, great!' He didn't sound as though he had just been daydreaming, but none of the others seemed to care for as far as they knew they had stopped a dispute ever happening in the future.

The founders stood up one-by-one all except Godric who was already standing, they left the hall silently pride swimming around their bodies.

…

Well, there you have it! The first chapter of Hogwarts: A History

—Mamie—


	2. Chapter 2: Elfish Meetings

Hogwarts: A History: Chapter 2: Elfish Meetings

 **DISCLAIMER** : I am not J. and do not own these characters, however I own this plot

 _A/N_ : This FanFiction is written by Mamie. It is about the Founders of Hogwarts, and how it all started.

…...

Helga looked down, her bare feet were sinking into the dewy grass. Daisies, tickling the soles of her feet, ruffling up her gown she danced around the hill, humming a merry tune to herself. A badger was lurking in a near-by tree, she waved to it, and nodded her head to the song playing in her mind. The melody was pulsing through her veins and her heart beat faster, she hummed louder and bent to her knees. She was retrieving ingredients for a potion.

Suddenly she heard distant banging and shouting, interrupting her tune. She got to her feet and swept along the lawns the grass lodged itself in-between her toes once more.

From where it looked the sound was coming, she could see a cave, it was surrounded by tall tufts of grass penetrating the wide opening. As she neared closer she could hear the thumps more clearly, it sounded as though dozens of tiny heads were hitting walls.

When she reached the cave she knocked on the side,the impact was little as she was really just hitting grass besides she was sure whatever it was, was not going to hear her, what with all of the banging, but, none-the-less she would not intrude into someones home, it was a _very_ rude thing to do.

'Hello?' she called. The banging stopped, there was an eery silence. 'I know someones there, may I enter?'

A very high-pitched and squeaky voice replied, 'I, is f'inking that is OK, miss.'

Helga un-ruffled her gown, fixed her hair and put on a bright smile. After all, she did not know who was in the cave.

She peered her head through the split in the rocks. She gaped. There in front of her were dozens of tiny little elves. House-elves. The one standing in the middle was the smallest, it had large, misty blue eyes, and ears that could give an elephant a run for its money. She was surprised the elf was not doubling over with the weight of them.

'Um, hello, my name is Helga Hufflepuff,' she walked over to the one in the middle and held out her hand, still beaming.

'I, is pleased to meet you, Helga. I, is called Pulvis.' The Blue-eyed elf said, in the same high-pitched voice Helga had heard earlier, he shook her hand.

'Well, Pulvis, it is nice to meet you! Who are your friends?' She said taking her eyes from the single elf and averting them to the swarm behind him.

'F'ees are I's fellow house-elves, we were banished from our Master,' he looked to his feet, 'we were just punishing ourselves.' He looked up to Helga expecting her to look happy at the thought of them punishing themselves.

'No, no! Don't punish yourselves!' She bent down to Pulvis's height and said, 'you have no reason to punish yourselves, OK?'

'Oh, but Helga, miss, we do, we been bad, very bad.' Pulvis started nodding his head frantically his ears flapping dangerously, the other elves joined in.

'No, dears, I tell you what, come with me and I'll bring you to a new place to work! It will be much better than your last. I promise!' She beckoned her hand to the group of elves, waving them to follow her.

The group of elves followed her one-by-one. And together they all walked bare-foot to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

XXX

'Salazar! We have already discussed this! Accepting students of only pure-blooded ancestry, will never, ever happen!' Rowena was pointing her long finger at Salazar Slytherin.

'I will not teach, _half-bloods!'_ He shook his head, then looked up, a disfiguring frown creeping on his face, 'and NEVER will I teach _filthy_ mud-blood scum!'

'Salazar! That is NOT an appropriate term! Take it back!' Rowena slowly made her way closer to Slytherin, until they were nose-to-nose, she scowled at him.

'Im… _sorry_ ….I mean't those born of dirty unworthy blood.' He spat on her face.

'Slytherin, That is enough! Step away from Rowena, and apologise, NOW!' Godric Gryffindor yelled, whipping out his wand and pointing it directly at Slytherin's chest.

'What, going to kill me if I don't Gryffindor? You _need_ my brains at this school, and you wont get it with filth wandering the halls!' He stared acidly at Rowena Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, then took two steps from her. He turned slightly then in less than a second later his wand was out, and he cried, ' _expelliarmus_!'

Gryffindor's wand flung from his hand and hit a near-by wall. He fell backwards hitting the ground with a loud thump.

Slytherin was walking towards him, still holding out his wand. 'You cannot boss me Gryffindor, I will not listen.' He prodded his wand into Gryffindor's chest. 'One more word Gryffindor and I'll have you hanging b-'

'Expelliarmus!' Rowena had come to her senses. 'Now, Salazar…Don't be getting too feisty, you don't want to do anything you'll regret, do you?' She edged her way towards them glowering.

'Any damage done to Gryffindor would be long deserved!' Slytherin got to his feet, snatched his wand from the ground and was walking towards the door.

The doors burst open, Helga had arrived and behind her, a dozen house-elves all with beaming faces.

'Well, friends, I bring you, our little helpers! They'll prepare the food for us, wash each dish and tidy all the rooms!' As Helga was saying all this she mimed the actions. Seeing all of the others expressions, she turned. 'What? What happened?'

Rowena stalked away from Gryffindor, took her place in her thrown and said, 'nothing, Helga, Godric and Salazar had…a disagreement, per se. What are…these?' She tilted her head to the elves.

Helga stood for a moment, understanding what the argument had clearly been about and answered, 'they are house-elves, bound to their masters-or mistresses, and desire no pay!' She stopped to beam at the elves. 'He,' she pointed to Pulvis, 'I believe is in-charge, his name is, Pulvis.'

Pulvis looked nervous, then walked towards Rowena, who was still sitting on her throne. 'I, is Pulvis. I, is very pleased to meet you, new mistress.' He turned to the men and continued 'I, is also very pleased to meet new masters.' He bowed so low his long nose scraped the floor. Slytherin made an unpleasant snort.'I, has been brought here by kind mistress, Helga along wi'f my friends,' he pointed to the group of house-elves still standing behind Helga.

'It is nice to meet you Pulvis, me and my friends are glad you are here to help.' Rowena gotten from her thrown strode over to Pulvis kissed his head.

Pulvis looked up to Rowena then let out a loud screech. The other elves scurried over and together they bent down and kissed her feet, over and over.

'Stop! That is enough, you are all very lovely, but, that is enough.' Rowena strode to her thrown ignoring the chuckles coming from both Gryffindor and Helga, Slytherin looked disgusted. She directed her gaze to Gryffindor who stopped laughing at once and she said, 'Godric, I have been thinking of the proposal you made the other day, about the houses. And since I agree with you whole heartedly I was thinking, we should have an emblem for all four. An animal we believe best represents us.'

'That's a great idea Rowena!' Gryffindor said, and he too made his way to his thrown, he sat down, pondered for a moment then he muttered, '…Lion…'

'Pardon me, Godric? I didn't quite catch that.' Rowena said, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ears.

'I said, "Lion" it represents bravery and courage. Perfect for Gryffindor house…yes.'

'Excellent! Any ideas, Salazar?' She turned her head to the chair beside Godric as Slytherin had trudged over to his own throne.

'I think my animal is really quite obvious,' he said, a smirk sliding along his face, 'a _serpent_.'

'Of course, I forgot about your _ability_.' Rowena said nodding her head, she turned and looked ahead to Helga who was standing, still in the middle of the elves. 'And you, Helga?'

'Hmmm…A badger.' She replied dreamily.

'A-a what?' Rowena said confused.

'A badger black and white th-'

'Yes, yes, I know what they are, but why?'

'They're funny animals, aren't they.' She said skipping her way to her throne beside Rowena.

'I-I suppose, very well.' Rowena said straightening her posture.

'And you, Rowena?' Gryffindor asked.

'Well, I don't know yet, it's something that should take a lot of thought.' She glared at Helga, who, again was fiddling with her thumbs.

XXX

'Helena! What do you think you're doing?' Rowena had entered an empty and half-built classroom, to find her daughter, Helena running around.

'Nothing, mother, there was a mouse, so I tried to catch it.' Helena said. She had ovular grey eyes, black hair and a face like her mothers.

'That is hardly _nothing_ my dear. Leave it!' she shouted as her daughter attempted a dive in hopes of catching the mouse.

'Mother! I was hardly doing anything wrong, in fact I was really just helping tidy the school,' Helena crossed her arms over her chest.

'Helena, you are ten. It is not up to you to tidy the school. Besides you are only here because you have no where else to go.' Rowena said gently, she glided along until she was sitting on a step next to her daughter.

'But of course, I forgot. You do not want me here.' Helena said, she was looking at her feet, her eyes were welling up she sniffed silently. She looked around the classroom trying to find something to gaze at apart from her mother, who was staring at her wide eyed.

'Now, Helena, say nothing of the sort! You know I love you.' Rowena attempted to put her arm around her daughter and comfort her but she shifted out of the way. 'Helena! Don't do this to your mother, I love you, sweetheart!' She successfully had wrapped her arms around Helena and was pulling her into a tight embrace.

'Helena, I've got a decision to make, I have to choose an animal to represent the Ravenclaw house. I can think of no one better to decide than you. What do you think?' Rowena had pushed Helena away, and was staring at her sweetly.

'An eagle, mother,' She said in the same dreamy voice as Helga had before, she was smiling now.

'An eagle, you are sure? Not, maybe a raven?' Rowena said tilting her head ever so slightly.

'You heard me mother, an eagle!' Helena looked away slightly disappointed, this was the reaction after all she had expected, but none-the-less it hurt to hear her mother disagree with her once again. 'It's interesting, it will draw attention to your house. Make people curious, you know?' she added.

'Clever, Helena, spoken as a true Ravenclaw,' Rowena's eyes, filled with love were looking into her daughters, whose were filled with hidden jealousy.

…...

So, in this chapter we discover how Helga met the house-elves. Another argument between the founders erupts and it ends with the meeting of Helena Ravenclaw a.k.a The Grey Lady, and we find out why the Ravenclaw emblem is nit a raven.

—Mamie—


	3. Chapter 3:The Chamber of the Parselmouth

_Hogwarts: A History_ : Chapter 3 : The Chamber of the Parselmouth

 **DISCLAIMER:** I am not J. and do not own these characters, however I do own this plot.

 _A/N:_ This fan fiction is written by Mamie. I would like to thank britnysarver for their kind review. Warning: This chapter might be a bit confusing lol.

…

Salazar Slytherin was alone, wandering the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had a reason of course, he had been thinking for a while now, and knew he was right: He, was far more superior to all three other founders. After all, did any of them have a unique power. No, they did not. They also believed that they should teach mud-bloods, as though us, pure-bloods and _that filth_ was equal!

Alas, they did not agree.

So, he had decided to make a chamber, of a sort, now this chamber was no ordinary chamber. It would be his personal chamber. One, that he, and only he could open. It would be called "The Chamber of the Parselmouth."

Inside the chamber, a lot of things would take place. First, and most important: It would be the home of a flesh-eating monster, a basilisk to be precise. The basilisk, of course, will have a job; to kill all mud-bloods, that simple!

Second: A place for him, Salazar Slytherin to teach: 'The Dark Arts' as once again, the other founders disagreed.

Now, you may be wondering, 'how could only Slytherin open the chamber?' That you see, is really quite obvious! Only by speaking in Parseltongue could one open the entrance, and if by any chance someone did manage to enter the chamber and was an unable parselmouth, then the basilisk would surely kill them because they could not say for it to not do so. And he, Salazar Slytherin was the only parselmouth. Also simple, you see how he, Slytherin was more superior to the others?

Even though Slytherin had thought all this through, he had not yet managed to find a suitable place in the castle to build such a thing. As of now he was standing in an empty hallway, with nothing in it and nothing had been planned to go in it, (well as far as the three other founders knew!)

This hallway was located on the first floor, which was another upside as "The Chamber of the Parselmouth" would most certainly be underground. To enter the chamber there will be a trapdoor only opened by parseltongue, and magic tunnels throughout the entire school, quite ingenious really.

Slytherin whipped out his wand and started his work, he had concealed what he was doing with magic so if anyone were to walk by they would not see or hear anything abnormal.

XXX

Rowena Ravenclaw entered the Throne Room, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff were sitting cross-legged on the floor, leaning over what seemed to be a large sheet of parchment they were muttering to each other.

'What are you two doing?' Rowena asked looking over the pair's heads.

Helga turned her excitable head so as she was facing Rowena, 'well, _Ro_ we are designing the Hogwarts crest!' She shoved the quill she was holding into Rowena's face, 'see!'

'First-of-all never call me _Ro,_ second, let me see!'

Gryffindor moved away unblocking Rowena's view of the art. 'Well,' he said, 'what do you think?'

'Why is there an empty space on the bottom right?' Rowena asked pointing to where she was speaking of.

'That, is where Ravenclaw will be, but you haven't told us what your animal is, yet.' Godric pointed out.

'Oh, yes. I haven't. It is an eagle.' She straightened her posture and waited for Gryffindor to state the obvious.

'Not a raven?' He smirked.

'No, not a raven, but yours isn't a Griffin.' Rowena had thought for ages on what she would say back to Gryffindor when this topic popped up, and that was the best she could do.

'Oh, I see, taking a page from my books then.' Gryffindor laughed.

'Of course not! Just, my dear Helena decided it. And I think it was very clever, it will draw just that much more attention to my house.' She added.

'Mmhm.'

Rowena glowered at Gryffindor sometimes he could really get on her nerves. She directed her attention to Helga who was now sketching an eagle on the blank space. 'You should scrawl "Hogwarts a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry" across the top.' She suggested.

'Great idea! Tell me again why you decided to call the school Hogwarts, It's such a great name!' Helga exclaimed, 'so original.'

'Yes, _do_ please remind us, Rowena.' Gryffindor snickered.

She glared at him. 'Well, I had a dream.' She paused to allow Gryffindor to laugh. It came. 'And in that dream, I followed a warty-hog.' Again she paused for Gryffindors laughter. 'The hog brought me to this very hill, and so we built the school here and named it after that warty hog that led me here.' She rushed the last part, as really it was all quite embarrassing for Rowena, as she was always the most sensible.

'So inspiring!' Helga looked up in awe. Rowena couldn't help but laugh.

Gryffindor stood up and said, 'have either of you seen Slytherin today?'

'As a matter-of-fact, no I have not.' Rowena frowned, 'He's probably somewhere destroying the castle.'

XXX

Helena Ravenclaw was in her Mothers quarters. She was with her friend, Isacor Rosier he was a plump boy the same age as she, (10.) Her mother had assigned him to watch over her, and they had ended up being friends. Although she was quite sure he was more interested in her romantically, and she was not. After all he had anger issues, she would never say to his face but he had a terrible temper, once upset.

Helena was gaping at her mothers diadem, it was enclosed in a glass case. The silver tiara would grant extra wisdom if worn, her mother would wear it when trying to think. Secretly she had been trying to figure out how to get it out, as the glass was unbreakable. But how did her mother do it? Magic, obviously but Helena was only ten, she knew nothing of the sort.

'You're thinking about that diadem again.' Isacor said studying Helena's face.

'Aren't!'

'Are to. You always are. Stop being jealous of your mother she is much older than you! You can't compare yourself! Besides you're the most wonderful person I've ever met.' He blushed saying the last part.

'That's not true you met my mother.'

Isacor laughed. 'You're impossible!'

She scowled at him, 'you don't understand.'

He didn't say anything, thinking about something to change the subject to. 'Are you excited for Hogwarts to open? It'll be just in time for us to join.'

'I suppose, it will be great to learn some magic!' Her eyes flickered towards the glass case. 'Just as long as it opens next year, it might not. Apparently Slytherin is causing trouble.'

'Well, if we cross all our fingers it's bound to happen.' He smiled as he'd chosen a stable topic.

Helena rolled her eyes and laughed, Isacor always said the stupidest things. 'Don't be silly Isacor! That sort of stuff isn't real, it's just made up by muggles, who believe in chance.'

Isacor sighed, it was impossible to have a conversation with Helena, thats why he loved her.

XXX

Slytherin was in a pub, a wizard pub, obviously he wouldn't go near a muggle pub. After starting his build on "The Chamber of the Parselmouth" he decided he needed to reward himself for his own greatness. He was chatting up a lady, and saying anything to impress her she had bought him a few drinks, now he was spilling out anything (almost).

He told her about creating a school, how it was going to be the best in the world and when he told her how he disapproved of mud-bloods which she whole-heartedly agreed on she asked him what he was going to do about it. He told her he was creating a chamber under the school with a monster inside who's job is to reap the souls of those of unworthy blood, but when she asked what the monster was and the name of the chamber and its complete whereabouts he came back to his senses. 'It is a secret, all of it!' He had said. In reply she had laughed gotten up, said, 'The Chamber of Secrets.' And with that she left.

…

So, this chapter is filled with a lot of random information (I hope I didn't explode your brain!) We see the start of Slytherin's Chamber which he called 'The Chamber of the Parselmouth' (I figured since he never told anyone about the chamber entirely, but there were rumours that it was there he must have let it slip once or twice but not said much, so they wouldn't know the name.) We also get a closer glimpse of the founder's relationships. Also some more insight to Helena, (Btw Isacor Rosier is 'The Bloody Baron')

—Mamie—


End file.
